Connection or connecting terminals preferably having a small physical shape are used for applications with light-emitting diodes (LEDs).
The connection or connecting terminal described in DE 102010014143 A1 discloses a connection or connecting terminal comprising an insulating housing and at least one pushbutton, arranged on the insulating housing. Furthermore, a contact frame comprising a spring element is provided, wherein an actuation of the pushbutton takes effect on the spring element and opens a conductor clamping connection. The pushbutton arm extends along at least a subsection of two surfaces of the insulating housing which are arranged at an angle with respect to one another in order that sufficient opening force can be applied to the spring element over a short travel distance.
The invention is based on the object of configuring a connection or connecting terminal such that the connection or connecting terminal has a much smaller physical shape, primarily with a very low height, wherein secure clamping of rigid or flexible conductors with different diameters is ensured. It should also be possible for there to be simple handling during fitting and removal of the electrical conductor.
The objects are achieved in accordance with the invention by the features specified in the independent claims.